Full Metal Alchemist: Brother
by EarthxAngel
Summary: I know only the other side of the gate is supposed to have Nazi's but I changed it around, so the alchemy world has them, and under Adolf Hitler's rule they are sent to kill alchemist because Hitler believes they will ruin his rule. What will the two do?
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist: Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Ed is eighteen; Al is seventeen in a thirteen year old body.

Summary-I know only the other side of the gate is supposed to have Nazis...but I changed it around, and now the Alchemy world had Nazis, and under Hitler's rule they are sent to kill Alchemist, they knew Ed, and Al from another meeting they had, what will the brothers do?

Ed suffered a lot when he attempted the sinful taboo, and now Al will too.

&&&&&

Prologue: Failed

"Are you sure about this brother" the young blonde asked his older brother, who shot him a venomous look.

"Don't wimp out on me now Al" Ed answered him. They gave almost all their time to their research...and now it was time to put it to work. They drew the transmutation circle. And carefully dumped the contents of a round bottomed bowl; in the middle of it. Al smiled at Ed uncertainly.

"Don't be afraid" Ed told him, not sure if it was for him or Al. Al nodded his head, on Ed's word they both put their hands on the transmutation circle.

Sparks flew, blue, and yellow lights ricochet of the walls, then it abruptly turned to a dark purple.

"Something wrong brother" Al said, but it fell on deaf ears. Al felt a strange sensation around his ankles, he looked down, and small black arms were crawling up his body. It grabbed his arms, and his arm started to disappear.

"Brother" Al yelled, this time Ed turned around, fear pasted on his pale face.

"Alphonse" Ed yelled, he reached for Al as the hands picked him up, and started sucking him into the swirling hell.

"Ed!...brother" Al yelled, holding his hand out toward him, fear turning his insides to ice.

"Alphonse" Ed yelled again, his leg already broken down, and crumpled. He reached for his little brother's out stretched hand, Ed was just about to grab it when his hand desinigrated.

"Al!" Ed yelled after him, the whole time he was staring into the hell that had sucked his brother in, and thinking '_that's it…we failed; **I** failed'. _

Chapter one coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A pain you can't shrug off

Chapter 1: A pain you can't shrug off.

Edward's golden eye's scanned the world that was flashing by, out the window. Ed heard some bits of conversations between people, or couple's. He knew that there was a pregnant lady in the seat behind him.

Ed tore his thoughts away from the conversations to his brother Alphonse, who was seated across from him. An hour ago he had been, smiling and looking out the window, now he was in pain and asleep; sprawled out on the seat.

Ed was the one who usually did this, but Ed thought it was best Al get as much rest as possible. Al shivered suddenly, Ed looked at him concerned. Al's life had been as fragile as a pre-mature infant's ever since the transmutation to get his body back.

They had succeeded obviously, but there was no reason for his strange and sudden painful fatigue. Maybe it was something to do with the philosopher's stone he used...maybe it was HIM.

A hammer thudded down on his heart as he realized this, but why was he so surprised? Everything was HIS fault…..losing Al's body in the first place had been HIS fault.

Ed bent forward and felt Al's forehead….he was burning up. Once they got to town, he would have to see a doctor. He needed to be relieved of this pain somehow…..some way.

The train seemed to suddenly move faster, because not even thirty-minutes later they were at the train station in Resembool. Ed did not want to wake Al up, but he knew he had too.

He reluctantly shook Al's shoulder, his eyes fluttered and they opened.

"We're here" Ed said. Al shook his head, and grabbed his red coat. He followed his brother off the train with small steps.

They slowly made it to where they could get a cab, and then they arrived at Winry's house. As always they were welcomed back, Al said hello, and smiled but, he went to sleep on the couch. All three of the other members of the house keeping a close eye on him.

&&&&&

Al sat up in bed, taking the twisted covers, and yanking them down off of him. He then straiten them out, and pulled them back up to his shoulders. Al knew his older brother was awake on the other side of the room. He was tossing, and turning, sighing. Al sat up finally, the heat his body had generated making him too hot. He pulled them down to the end of the bed.

Al turned his head to Ed, he had been quiet….they're bond had gotten a little…strange. It was like they were distancing each other…..maybe they were doing it so; they wouldn't hurt each other. Though they were both scared emotionally for life.

"Al" Ed said without turning his head, he must have heard al moving around so much.

"Yes Nii-san" Al said, readying himself for something harsh…or a horrid surprise.

"Do you think…it would be best…for us…, Ed paused and re thought this: "you really….. If I resigned as a state Alchemist, we could live here" Ed said bringing his knees up to his chest, and digging his toes in the bed's mattress.

A smile curved Al's mouth, and his eye's brightened, Ed had saw this since he had turned his head toward him.

"What" Ed said?

"It's not up to me, you're the oldest. You're supposed to be making your own decisions. So I don't care what path you choose" Al told him.

Ed smiled back.

"Good. Then I choose…to live here. It'd be easier on both of us" Ed said smirking. Al's grin grew wider.

"Yeah. It'd be good for you, cause you could get closer to Winry" Al said laughing. Ed's sun shine eye's widened, and he blushed. He grabbed one of the pillows from the bed, and threw it at Al.

Al laughed, and threw it back, the sudden thunder clap, and lightning strike ended his fun.

"I think we should get some rest Al, we have a promising tomorrow ahead of us" Ed said getting comfortable in the bed once more.

Al wondered what he meant, but figured he'd find out in the morning. So he snuggled down also, almost excited about this "promising day", but the appending tomorrow, might just be one of the worst days in his life.

A/N-Hope you liked it! It's going to get interesting…please review. No Flames!

Chapter two coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2: The promising day from hell

Okay I just wanted to let you know, that this story is going to get very far out there! Like Madeline Le' Engle: A wrinkle in time far out there, ya'll probably have no idea about those books.

Yeah it's gonna have the afterlife in it, and people going there, and a lot of strong very deep things. So sorry if it's too far out there, yeah I'm a very out-of-the-box person. I believe there's a fifth dimension we just haven't found it yet, I know weird.

Anyway sorry if it's too far out there for you. Remember I warned you!

God Bless Everyone.

&&&&&

Chapter two: The promising day from hell.

Ed woke up to the suffocating smell of perfume; it almost reminded him of his mother. He opened his eyes, and Winry was hovering him, her mouth curved into a delicate smile. Ed realized she was sitting on the bed with him...and he was only in his boxers.

"Winry!...what are you doing" Ed asked pulling his body out from the covers, and scooting to the head board. Winry's grin became wider.

"Nothing Ed…breakfast is ready" she said, getting up and walking out of the room. Ed scratched his head, and shook it. He grabbed his clothes, which were draped over his bed. He pulled them on, and twisted his hair into his famous braid.

He went down stairs, and ate a few bites of breakfast, but not very much. Then he got on his coat, and handed Al his.

"Wait! Where are you guys going….I thought we were going to stay here" Winry yelled as the boys walked out the door. Pinako puffing on her pipe, and watching the boys disappear.

"We'll be back Win…don't worry" Ed yelled back, and Al waved at her.

For some reason tears sprang to Winry's eyes and they poured out her blue eyes, and flowed down her cheeks. She wanted so bad to run to Ed, and hug him; bring him back to the house…but she had no idea why.

"What's wrong Winry dear" Pinako asked looking up at her Grand Daughter.

"I…just don't want Ed to leave today" Winry said trying to get rid of her tears on her sleeve.

"He's only going off for a while…he'll be back" Pinako said, and she went back in the house closing the door.

&&&&&

Al shoved his hands in his pockets as he followed his brother into town. Al looked up into Ed's eyes.

"Where are we going brother" Al asked wriggling his fingers in the deep of his pockets.

"Just around…I guess" Ed said, and then he suddenly got very nervous.

"What?" Al asked him.

"Damn…the Nazis" Ed muttered. Al knew without explanation what they were, and why Ed was so scared. Nazis killed Alchemist under Adolf Hitler's rule. Ed wondered if their names were on their list.

It had happened only a week after Al got his body back, that the Nazis came in Central. Knocking down doors, some even fired guns. Ed had no choice but, to tell them their last names, and they knew what they looked like.

Ed grabbed Al's arm and pulled him into an Alley, but the two Nazis solders had seen them, and were pursuing them with big heavy boots.

"Damn…Al go…run that way" Ed commanded.

"I'm not leaving you!" Al said.

"But Al they'll kill you!" Ed hissed.

"Let them…I'm not leaving you" Al repeated. Ed knew not to argue this any further, he saw the determination in Al's almond brown eyes, and said nothing as the two solders came toward them.

"What are your names…and tell the truth" one said, his hand mentioning the gun in its holster at his hip. Ed hesitated, gritting his teeth in frustration. Ed finally gave in

"Elric" he said, and a look of pure horror past upon Al's face, but it past. At this the two Nazis grinned evilly, and stepped forward, their hands going to their guns.

"Don't resist" they said.

"No way in hell I'm going to one of those camps" Ed said, Al tried to stop Ed but, he was too late. Ed clapped his hands, and morphed his metal arm in a blade.

Ed went forward, not intending to hurt them, but drive them away. A shot was fired, and it went straight into Ed's arm, it seared like hot fire.

Ed cried out, and Al's eyes widened.

"Brother" he yelled, now it was his turn. Al clapped his hands, and brought up a spear.

"Another Alchemist…yeah the Elric brothers" one said. Ed stood up gritting his teeth, and Al stood ready.

"Al…get out of here" Ed said.

"No" Al answered shortly.

"Oh…brotherly love…I hate it. Why don't you two boys give up, and run home to **Mommy**" said one. This hit Ed's, and Al's sore spot, both of them seeing their Mom's face. It hurt Al worse then Ed.

"Shut up!" Al yelled, and ran to one of them, knocking their gun out of their hand. The gun lay a few feet away, and Al kicked him in face.

The Nazi stood up again, Ed had tried to tackle the other one, but he was stronger then Ed. He grabbed both Ed's arms, while Ed squirmed under his painful grip.

Ed was just about to bite his hand, when the Nazi threw him into Al, knocking them both backwards.

Al groaned under his brothers weight, Ed got up slowly. Al realized there was blood in him, Ed was bleeding where the bullets had hit him, a bleeding gashing; gaping hole in his arm.

"Think your mighty smart don't you" he said to Ed, and Al. Al's head was spinning from the fall, he didn't see the Nazi come up to him. He knocked Al over the head with his gun, and Al fell unconscious. A line of blood going down his head.

"Alphonse!" Ed yelled. His head was spinning from blood lose, and his vision became blurry. The warm blood gashing and oozing from the hole, and going down his arm.

"We told you not to resist" one said, and fired more painful shot into Ed's stomach, and Ed felt the hot pain, and fell to his knees. He choked on his own blood.

"He's dead leave him and his little brother here" he heard one Nazi say. Then he heard the sound of footsteps walking away.

Ed had lost too much blood, and now a fiery painful blackness engulfed his mind, and body. But the pain subsided, and Ed closed his eyes, welcoming the eternal bliss.

&&&&&

Al opened his eyes, and then closed them again…then opened. He rubbed them, and looked around. He was in a hospital bed, and the cocooned white sheets went up to his waist. There was a woman in the seat next to his bed, crying silently.

Al realized that lady was actually Winry, she was crying violently. Her hand was on the bed, her knuckles white from gripping it too hard. Al put his hand over hers, patting it.

"It's okay Winry" he said softly. Al had a bandage around his head, and an I.V; liquid bag, but other than that nothing.

"No it's not okay!" Winry almost screamed, releasing her grip on the bed, and throwing Al's hand off of hers. Al stared at her for a moment, then he realized something else, and fear gripped his heart, and crushed it into a million pieces.

"Where's Edward" he asked. Winry sobbing grew louder, and she answered him between sobs.

"He's dead Al….he's dead.

A/N-I know! I've killed Ed a lot here lately…but...I had to have this happen or this story would be nothing…literally. Without Ed's death this would have no plot. So No flames! Review!

Chapter three coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Going Away

Chapter three: Going Away

Time froze, and the air stopped whirling around the room. Only the sound of Winry's cries sounded. Al opened his mouth, and closed it again…he took in a deep breath, and opened his mouth again.

"H-how" he said to no one in particular. Winry looked up, her expression soften suddenly.

"What do you mean how" Winry said, her tears UN stoppable.

"I mean he only got shot in the arm" Al said his voice shaking.

"When I saw him...h-he had three shots in the chest, and his left arm was only hanging by a piece of skin…he had lost too much blood" Winry said a now fresh trail of tears going down her face.

A nurse opened the door.

"Mrs. Rockbell it's time to leave, Mr. Elric needs rest" she said politely. All Winry could manage was a soft nod, and she got up and went out the door.

The door shut, Al stared after her, and let out a low cry. The tears sounded forced, but they weren't.

&&&&&

Al lay staring up at the ceiling, a line of now-long gone tears still visible on his cheeks. The clock hooked on the wall ticking time away, time that to Al hadn't passed at all.

It seemed that Winry had just been here, seconds ago…and told him. But it been six hours, and it was late. He was supposed to be asleep, but his mind was racing and wouldn't let him.

The door opened loudly, and slammed into the wall. Izumi and Sig entered the room, with a Nurse behind them.

"Visitors hour is over! You cannot come in!" she said, Sig turned around, the moonlight casting his shadow over the Nurse. The nurse looked him over.

"O-okay...you can stay...but, please try to make it short" she said.

"We'll stay as long as we want to" Izumi said, her voice shaking, and low, like she was holding back tears.

The Nurse shook her head, and walked away. Sig shut the door. Al sat up, feeling suddenly weak.

"Hello Al" Izumi said smiling.

"Don't act like everything's okay" Al whispered.

"I'm not trying to Al, but you've got to see a smile or you never will again" Izumi said.

"You need to start your life over...once you get out of this place" she said after a long pause.

"How" Al snapped at Izumi. Izumi didn't answer, hurt from the sharpness if his voice.

"Al don't take out your hurt emotion on Izumi. She's suffering from Ed's death too" Sig said. This put Al in his place, and he gave Izumi an apologetic look.

Izumi shook her head.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to go back to Winry's house. Too many good, and bad memories in Resembool" Al said.

"That's another reason that we came Al, we want to know if you want to come live with us in Dublith" she said. "Not for ever, just for a year or so…so you can get away" she added.

"Why now" Al said.

"I think you need it" Sig answered for Izumi. Al smiled slightly.

"Yeah…I will, but I'll have to go get my things from Winry's house" Al said. Izumi nodded her head.

"You're getting out tomorrow, so we'll come and get you. We'll go get your things and then head to Dublith" Izumi said, her eyes wondering around the hospital room as she said this.

Al nodded his head, and watched them leave.

&&&&&

Al followed Izumi into the chilly morning, still feeling weak, but nothing he couldn't handle.

They arrived at Winry's house, Al packed wordlessly as Winry watched, and Izumi wouldn't come in the house. Pinako stood watching al.

"Why Al…why are you doing this to me, and Granny" Winry asked.

"Don't bother Winry dear, if he wants to leave let him" Piano said, and disappeared up stairs.

"I'm sorry we can't offer a better living space Al, but do you really have to leave us….at a time like this" Winry said her voice shaking.

"It's nothing against you Winry, I have to leave….maybe a year" Al said.

"So this means your going to miss Edward's funeral then" Winry said. Al said nothing, but nodded his head.

Winry followed Al out, she watched Al get in the car. Izumi walked up to her, she put her hand on Winry's shoulder.

"You know Ed wouldn't have wanted Al to just sit…on his ass, and do nothing, but grief the rest of his life. He would've wanted Al to move on with his life…and he can't do that if he stays here" Izumi said. A tear slid down Winry's cheek, and she shook her head.

She watched Izumi get in the car, and then the car drove off, and Winry wondered if she'd ever see any of them ever again.

A/N-Sorry its short, and kinda boring anyway review. No flames!

Chapter four coming soon.


	5. Chapter 4: Settling In

Chapter four: Settling in

Qiuck authors note for all you people's, sadly I only have time for one chapter today, and this one isn't that eventful. So even though this might bore you, I hope, and pray you'll stay with this story to the end! and if you don't that's okay...I don't like you either LOL!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al threw his suit cases in the corner, too tired to start unpacking now. He plodded himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The room was rather dingy, and small.

It had one bed against the tan walls, which didn't have any sheets on it, or pillows. A small dresser, with two drawers placed in small slots in the cut wood; sat next to it. The dresser drawer was completely empty, and was bare on the top of it.

Except for one picture…..the picture was in a wooden frame, and (in the picture) Al saw his younger self staring back at him, and a pair of golden eyes immensely fixed on him.

This had been taken a long time ago, before the failed transmutation.

Ed was ruffling Al's hair, as Al's younger self held up a fish. Smiles wide on their faces.

Al picked up the picture, and placed in inside a drawer sitting on its back. He wiped away a tear that had went astray on his face.

"Oh brother" Al whispered to the picture before shutting the drawer.

Al stared at his things in the corner, he sighed and starting unpacking.

There was a small narrow closet that had been built the wall a few feet away from the end of the bed. He hung up his clothes in the closet. Al folded, and placed his socks and other ware in only one of the small dressers drawer.

He put little trinkets in the other one, and his car keys. He couldn't drive, because he looked only thirteen, he would have to grow, then he would finally be able too…he was so ready to drive. He could have Ed's car.

He put other pictures that weren't framed in the other drawer too. Then he decided to put the framed picture back up on there, so he dusted it off a little and placed it on top, at a delicate angle.

The then put clean white sheets on the bed, and placed a comforter on it, and pillows at the top; he was finally done, and he plopped down on the new sheets.

Al heard talking voices of his new domicile coming from the other room, but they seemed far away, and he fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Al woke again, the night sky was dotted with bright stars. The window which had been open this whole time was now letting in a cold breeze that swept through the room.

Al pulled down the window, and sat crossed-legged on his bed. He heard Izumi, Sig, and in the other room, there was a sound of clinking plates, and knifes.

"This is good" he heard Sig say.

Al wasn't hungry, and he was glad they hadn't said anything to him about it. Izumi seemed to understand what he was going through, and what he didn't, and did want to do.

All he wanted to do was lay his head back on the pillows and sleep; it was night already so he couldn't bath. It would be too cold. Al slipped into his plaid night clothes, and tucked himself under the cool covers.

Al closed his eyes, and for the first time in three days, he felt home.

A/N-yeah stay tuned for the next chapter…no flames.


	6. Chapter 5: Ed is that you?

Chapter five: Ed is that you?

Also the next chapter if where the plot really really starts to take off...so be ready bwmuahbwmuah!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. He lifted his head, and Izumi was standing in the doorway; blocking the dusty sunlight from coming in through the door.

"I know you don't want to eat, but you have too….it's on the table" Izumi said and she walked out the door.

Al lifted his body out from the bed, and pulled on his clothes; running a brush through his hair, and then tying it up in a small pony tail. He went into the kitchen, where he found himself alone.

He shrugged, and ate some toast, and eggs.

He wasn't feeling too good, he was a little dizzy, but that had been going on quiet recently. Al sighed, and for a moment he thought he saw Ed's form standing right in front of him, but then the next minute it was gone.

Al blinked over, and over again. The house was quiet, until finally Izumi stepped into the house.

"Al?" she said questionably. Al didn't answer.

It was only a few second when Izumi realized something was wrong.

"Sig!" Izumi screamed, and in that instant it seemed time seemed to move ever so slowly.

Al let out a choked crying gurgle, like he had tried to scream, and cry at the same time. And then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed on the floor.

Time started moving again, and Izumi was at his side, not really remembering how she'd gotten there. Sig came in, he put his large hand on his wife's shoulder, Izumi got up. He picked up Al's limp small body, and put him back in his bed.

Izumi called the doctor.

&&&&&

The doctor listened to Al's heart, he smiled.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with this boy" he said.

"Then how do you explain what happened" Izumi asked harshly.

"He's too young, and healthy to have a heart-attack. Since he's healthy, and perfectly fine…then the only logical explanation would be that he passed out from shock of...something" he answered putting his pen back in his breast pocket.

He headed toward the door, but not before giving Sig a slip, which had the cost of this "meeting" on it. Sig growled in response, shut the door after the doctor.

&&&&&

Al opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding; his closed his eyes which ceased the pounding in his head a little. Izumi came in.

She put an aspirin, and a glass of water by the bedside table, noting for the first time the picture she had taken a long time ago; was still on the table.

Al sat up, and took the pill, Izumi kneeled to him.

"Do you remember why you passed out Al, I need you to try" she said as gently and firmly as she could muster. Al hesitated, and then shook his head.

"I don't remember anything" Al replied.

Izumi looked worried as she shut the door back closed. And she called the doctor again.

Of course he said the only "logical" explanation would be amnesia, which was very common with shock. At this Izumi slammed down the phone.

"Izumi don't take out your grief, and worry on the doctor" Sig said gently, holding her shoulders. Izumi pushed his hands away.

"It's not that Sig….Doc here keeps on saying the only "logical" explanation is this…and that...but I don't think this is logical at all. No this is very far from it" Izumi said, she coughed violently, and blood spurted from her mouth. Sig said nothing, but he gave her a hanky, and some pills.

Izumi slept from the strong chemicals in the pills, and Al slept, his mind free to wonder, Sig was the only one who didn't sleep.

A/N-(Gasp). Please stay tuned for the next chapter! It's going to be…..weird…and sad….anyway yeah No flames!

Chapter six coming soon.


	7. Chapter 6: My dear friend, Depression

Chapter six: My dear friend, Depression.

"_Ed! You're here! With me!" Al screamed with joy at the sight of his brother. But the image soon turned gory, and Ed's face was melting off, and blood poured and spurted from his arm…that had been shot. _

_Ed's face was contorted with rage and pain._

"_Help me Al…..save me. Please help me" Ed's voice turned from begging to an accusing angry tone._

"_You could have saved me! You could have done something, but no…you had to lay down being lazy, yeah that's just like you to let me die…it's your fault you know" Ed said. Tears were pouring from Al's eyes. _

"_I'm sorry brother….please forgive me. I couldn't help it" Al yelled out. Ed's hand met with Al's face and Al fell backwards, not by the force…but by shock. Al touched his red face, and looked at Ed, his eye wide with emotional agony. _

"_I-I'm sorry Edward" Al said getting up. Tears poured from his eyes, ands his voice tremble. _

"_See! You've always been weak! Physically and more even…emotionally" Ed screamed cowering over Al._

_Al screamed out his brothers name to tell him to stop hurting him, but nothing came out, and he watched as Ed accused him, and beat him of what he hoped he hadn't done. _

_&&&&&_

"Alphonse! Wake up" Izumi screamed, and Al's eyes opened startled. Al shot up, his widened eyes went back their normal size, and he looked at his former Teacher.

"Oh teacher" he said, and he hugged her, and Izumi hugged him back and listened to the heart shredding sounds of Al's cries.

&&&&&

"Al that sounds impossible" Izumi said, after Al told her what happened in his dream. (I should have told you this way back but, Ed, And Al were on vacation, and also they were in the middle of a military assignment when they got called off from it.)

"I know it does! But, it made perfect since still…Ed was reaching me through my dreams"! Al said, and rubbed the back of his neck. Izumi smiled at him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lets not over work ourselves with this Al, we need rest" Izumi said, and walked out.

Al took a shower right before it got dark, and tried to rest in bed. But he found this too hard, he had done nothing all day except cry, and explain things, and now he was tired.

Al re thought his dream, repeating all Ed said.

"Save me, save me………

Al flipped his eye open…he understood suddenly. A light went on in his head. He had to save Ed, that's what he had been telling him, but to get to Ed he would have to get to the gate... But he couldn't just summon it, he wasn't that powerful.

Then Al thought of something else…that the gate was basically the gates of hell…in his dreams he had been at the gates of heaven…but the only way to actually get to the gate was too….

The only way was too…perform a human transmutation.

Is that what Ed had been telling him?...it made since…that Al himself would try to bring back Ed…and it would work…it wouldn't be a failed one..Like his Mom?

Yes that had to be it…but then Ed saying it was his fault that he died sunk in, and Al started crying. He was right too!...if he had of been more aware...Ed would be here right now.

Al let his old friend depression sink into him, mind; and body.

A/N- okay so I thought it was interesting…ha-ha….it was sad…..anyway please review! No flames! p.s. Sorry it's so short.

Chapter seven coming soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Al's Turn

Chapter seven: Al's turn

Al tears had made a small wet spot on his pillow, but he turned it over, and lay down staring into what wasn't there.

He had to perform a human transmutation. It was a huge burden that had just dropped itself on his shoulders, like a heavy boulder. Al's mouth was dry, so he took a sip of the old water that was beside his bed.

It felt like longer but, Al had only been at Izumi's for three days. He had only ate two meals in that time...Ed would be disappointed. He wouldn't want Al to be eaten away by depression.

Al would study some of Izumi's alchemy books, and get healthier, eat more. He would learn all there is too know about Human Transmutation. Except the fact that it was forbidden, when it came to his older brother it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered without Edward

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week past, and Al ate three square meals each day, and he spent hours, and hours pouring over alchemy books.

The forbidden label was on all of the human transmutation ones. But other than that it did give Al a lot of knowledge that would make him stronger, and his alchemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month

Two months

Three months……and Al was ready.

He had read all the alchemy books in Izumi's library, and all of them. He was healthy, and strong, he already had all the body contents, and a...exchange for Ed's soul...or apart of it.

What could he give for Ed's soul...the answer was simple….nothing.

Teacher, and other people said there was no such thing as equivalent exchange…you could do it if you wanted...but you didn't have to live by it. So everything was ready...and it was Al's turn.

&&&&&

"Water 35 liters, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5kg, phosphorous 800g, sodium 250g, potassium 1000g. sulfur 80g, fluoride 7.5g, iron 5g, silicon 3g, and salt 75 percent….well a guess, but this is all guessing" Al said to himself as he counted, and checked the body contents.

Al was in Izumi's barn (I know Izumi's doesn't have barn…but tough). He had all the chemicals, all the body contents; he even drew the alchemy circle on the floor, and the runes.

He thought back to when Ed, and himself had done this, he was doing everything he was doing now except…not the blood…he didn't need it.

Maybe…he would do it just for good measure. He took out his pocket knife, and cut a small cut in his finger, and then he thought it might need more, so he cut all the way down his finger, and a little bit onto his palm wincing as the air stung it.

The blood dripped onto the contents, and then he clapped his hands, and the alchemy circle lit up, blue lights shining in Al's eyes.

All at once the lights turned dark purple, a feeling Al had experienced before.

Of course it wasn't going to work, of course he wasn't going to succeed, it wasn't possible, but he couldn't stop it, and before he knew it the familiar horrible ugly black hands were tearing at his body and breaking it down.

Blood poured from his arm, as it ripped apart, and then he stopped bleeding, and it was just air that came out of his left arm. Then he saw what he wanted…Ed….Ed's body form was right in front of him.

He let his hand wander out in front of him to meet Ed's, and Ed pulled him in, and Al lurched forward. An excruciating pain went through his body, and he screamed but nothing came out.

Then Al no longer saw Ed….he saw the black gates…of hell, the thing he had been dreading for so long these past few months stood in front of him.

These were not the gates of Heaven like he had hoped, and as he thought these black hands erupted from the gate, and wrapped themselves around his ankles.

"No, I'm not going to go like this!" Al said. An image of Ed came into his mind.

"No please Ed needs me" Al said. Al only thought of Ed, only what he wanted the most. And then suddenly the black hands were gone, and the gate was gone too, and he standing in front his Mom, but she soon went away too.

Then he was in the place he had dreamed of, in front of the gates of Heaven. Al felt like his mind was going to explode from all things that were happening. He knew there had been something else he had done to get here, it couldn't have been that easy, but he couldn't remember what it was.

Then Ed was in front of him, and Al wondered if he had made it. He wondered if he had got Ed back, he needed to know how he had done it, but for all he was worth he couldn't remember.

There was a flash of this, and that, babies in their mother's wombs, and the miracle of birth…but other than that nothing.

Ed smiled at him.

"You did it" he said, and Ed too was gone, then the world fell away, and Al didn't remember anything.

A/N-Awww….I'm done….well there is another chapter but, I meant I'm done with this chapter. Anyway yeah...This was pretty deep…and it was way out there…I hope it wasn't too far out there…anyway No flames, please review. And sorry I ended this chappie poorly.


	9. Chapter 8: Peace

Chapter eight: Peace

Ed's eyes opened, he saw a sheet of rain in front of him, and he knew immediate were he was...Izumi's barn. And the top of the barn was caved in, and the walls were bowed in from the pressure of the transmutation.

The transmutation…he vaguely remembered what Al had to do….he saw an image of himself for a minute, but then all memories went away, and he didn't remember anything.

All he remembered is that Al was doing a human transmutation. For…who?for him!for Ed himself, yes that was it.

He didn't remember how he had gotten back, all Ed remembered is the Nazi's and their guns, then he remembered that Al had to do a

transmutation to get to him...and he had done it, and succeeded.

Ed rubbed his eyes with his hands, and unlike the cold metal he usually felt, he felt warm soft skin. He looked at his right arm, and it was skin…..

His left leg was too…he wiggled them. It took thirty minutes for Ed to get the feeling back in his both legs, and both arms. Even his head needed some shaking, he had been dead, and the circulation was just coming back.

Though being "dead" didn't feel like being dead, it was hard to explain to himself. He had still been there, but he had been looking from far away...yeah that's it.

Okay so Al had performed the Trans, and it worked...it had worked very strangely but, it had worked nonetheless.

Wait till Al saw him!...where was he? Then Ed realized that he was feet away from the Trans circle, and there was a limp bloody form beside it.

He ran over to Al, Ed gasped not knowing what he was doing. He put his hands over his mouth to stop from screaming, tears sprang to his eyes and threatened to fall.

Al's left arm, and right leg was gone, and now all it was, was a mass of blood, and Al was drowning in his own blood.

"Please God…don't let him be dead…please" Ed said, falling on his knees, and crawling to Al. Ed rolled Al over, Al's face was smeared with blood, and Ed reached in his pocket t, and brought out his hanky, and wiped it off.

Ed listened for Al's breathing, it was very faint, and it would slowly die, and then go again, but it was there. Ed picked Al up, but he wasn't as strong as he thought.

Of course he had been dead, so…he wouldn't be very strong. Ed tried again, and only made it too the back porch. Then the back door busted open, Izumi stood there, in a black poncho.

Ed knew he was in for it, but Izumi looked into his eyes, and she stared at Ed for quiet a long time, searching him over with her eyes. Sig took Al in the house, and left Izumi with Ed.

"No…your deffinatly not a Homunculus...how in hell….did Al manage that. I see he lost something….but, you're not a Homunculus that's amazing" Izumi said, touching Ed's golden head. Ed's legs shook, with just her hand on his head, he knew he needed rest.

"I supposed your weak, like Al was when you brought his body back" Izumi said, and she grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him up. She helped him in the house, placed him on the couch, and gave him some food, and water to drink.

Ed was shaking, half out weakness, but even more out of worry for his little brother. Sig had bandaged his bleeding stump of an arm, and leg, and they wouldn't let Ed see him.

"You know what your brother needs" Izumi said looking down at him.

"Yes. But how in the hell is that possible, unless I disguise myself…or something" Ed said.

Izumi suddenly grabbed his right wrist.

"No longer auto-mail, just as I thought. Al gave you back everything you lost for him, and now he's losing everything you lost for him...for you, except the opposite arms, and legs" Izumi said. Ed punched his fist into the couch.

"How could al be so naïve, he didn't have to do it" Ed said, his voice trembling.

"What if you made him feel like he had too, what if you did it Edward" Izumi said.

"I was...dead, how could I have reached him" Ed said.

"Through dreams" Izumi replied.

"But...I don't remember it' Ed said.

"Amnesia, your body went into shock, and that's why you don't remember. Of course you were dead, how could you possible remember anything in the after life" Izumi said her voice shaking.

Ed didn't say anything but, he drank the rest of his water, and drank a cup of coffee (which he didn't need) and he ate, but not all of it.

The doctor was in the room with Al, and Sig, and Izumi was about to join them, she covered the now sleeping Ed, happy to see that Ed wasn't worrying, and that he could be at peace for a little while.

A/N-Okay….sorry if this is too far out there, and too wild, but I had just got into this book, and it talking about the afterlife, and death...and I guess that's where I got this from…..so anyway bye-bye. No flames please review.

Chapter nine coming soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Metaphor

Chapter nine: Metaphor/ the left arm of sin, and the right leg of sin.

Ed woke up, his hair in his face; and he brushed them out of his face as he sat up. The room spinned, and his head felt heavy, so he lay back down and stretched.

"Dammit!" Ed heard Izumi scream, and it came from Al's room.

Panic rose inside Ed's chest, and formed like a lump, and stayed there hurting like a knot. Ed breathed in deeply, so afraid too take another breath. Izumi came out of the room, she smiled at Ed.

"How's Al" Ed said, hearing in own voice was a little strange, he hadn't heard it in a while; and hadn't been paying attention to it last night, and now it sounded weird.

"I'm not going to lie to you Ed, if Al doesn't get auto-mail, he will die…there's too much blood, he needs an artificial left arm, and right leg" Izumi said. Ed jumped up.

"Call Winry then! and drag her down here!..or get Al up there…do something"Ed said, feeling dizzy.

Izumi went over to him, and gently took his shoulders, and sat him back down on the couch.

"Calm down, Al isn't transportable in this condition...and Winry is already on her way, even if we took him to the hospital...they would stop the blood flow, but they couldn't do what auto-mail can" Izumi said.

"What did you tell Winry, what is she going to say when she sees me" Ed asked as Izumi shoved a glass of water in his hands.

"I know you don't approve of telling her these kind of things to keep her safe, but what else was I supposed to say Ed?. She knows how you're here, and why, and she know why Al's in his condition, and why, she knows everything" Izumi answered him motioning for him to take sip of water.

Ed sipped his water.

"She's going to kill to us" Ed said throwing back his head, and lay it on the back of the couch.

"It shouldn't be long before she gets here, you see I called her last night, she'll be here by midday" Izumi said.

And Izumi was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed sat with a blanket over his shoulders, and a cup of coffee in his hand, he was cold. His temperature had been falling, and rising, he wasn't sick it was just another sidafect with shock.

There was a knock on the front door, and Ed covered his head, readying himself for the wrench that was most likely to come hurtling through the air. Winry walked in, Ed cringed preparing himself.

But when nothing came, Ed UN covered himself, and looked at her. Winry was just staring at him, tears going down her face, and Ed was suddenly so glad that Izumi wasn't there.

"Winry" Ed said standing up. She dropped her three small brown suitcases, and ran to him. She hugged him, and her tears ran down his shirt.

"Ed I knew I'd never see you again, I saw you buried in that damn prison of a coffin, and I watched as they lowered it, but here you are. Oh My God…amazing" she said, and looked gripped him tighter.

Ed hugged her too, and Winry let his smell surround her. Then the door knob creaking, and jingled, so they broke away, and Izumi was there, smiling.

"The bleeding has stopped thanks to Sig, and the doctor, and for the first time since we got you two in the house Al's awake" she said, but her smile showed sadness. Ed read her emotions written on her face.

"There's something wrong with him other than lost limbs" Ed said.

"No...No…I just…realized something…I...understand now…I'll tell you later, but right now the most important thing is too mend Al's wounds" she said, and motioned for Winry to follow her.

"I can't come in?" Ed asked angrily.

"You wouldn't want to see" Izumi said rather grimly, and the door shut.

Ed's shoulders slumped, and he went back and sit on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Al…you ready?" Winry asked him. The silent Al nodded his head. He removed his shirt, (with his only remaining limb, his right arm) and lay down on the bed, there was no operating table. Winry got out a left arm, and right leg, she had accommodated it to fit his body.

Al showed no sign of being scared. As Winry starting getting his shoulder, and back ready. She held her tongue out of her mouth.

"Okay Al" she whispered. She started attaching each of his nerves to it, and to every one's amazement Al didn't say a word, no sound came from his mouth. But he did bite his lip so hard it bleed, in several places.

She finished with the arm five hours later, her neck hurt from bending over so long. Winry refused to stop, and went on with the leg.

It took six hours to do the leg, and Al was patient and silent the whole time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed strained to hear anything from the room but, there was nothing. Was Al really that quiet, and still going through so much pain?. Of course Al had been through a lot in his short life.

Maybe the reason he was so quiet was because…he was passed out? At this Ed started worrying, and pacing up and down the living room.

An hour later, Winry, Izumi, and Sig all piled out of the room, Winry wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

"How is Al" Ed asked.

"He's asleep right now, I'm going to give him some asprin...we don't want him to get a fever" Izumi said. (I figured I should tell ya'll this, the reason Al isn't in the hospital is because Dublith doesn't have one, just a Doctor.)

Ed shook his head, and started pacing again. Winry watched him, her head following him. Ed noticed her looking at him after a while.

"What?" he asked her.

"It's just that…I...like looking at you" Winry answered. Ed and Winry (sweat drop). Winry seemed to realize what she had said.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that...I just meant I'm so glad to see you, and it's amazing that you're alive" Winry said. Ed's smile fanished from his face, and looked to the floor.

"I have Al to thank for that" he whispered and his body slumped against the couch once more. Winry solemnly sat beside him. Izumi handed them some tea.

"Winry…I'm afraid I have no more room for you too stay" Izumi said shaking her head. Before Winry could say anything, Ed jumped up.

"Move a bed into the room with Al, I could stay in there" Ed said.

Izumi lowered her eyes.

"That room is too small for another bed" she said firmly.

"It's okay really, I have a room at the hotel a few blocks away...I'll see you tomorrow" Winry said patting Ed on his head, which Ed found annoying. She thanked Izumi for the tea, gathered her things, and walked out.

"When Al's awake...and in a...good condition…you can see him. I have to talk to you both" Izumi said.

"Hey wait a minute…what do you mean "when he's in good condition. The bleeding has stopped, his auto-mail is on; and he isn't running a fever. What the hell is wrong?" Ed said following Izumi to the front door.

Izumi sighed heavily, and opened the front door.

"Al hasn't uttered a sound since he came in through the door that night…I-I'm afraid he may have just lost something more for your soul, mind, and body…than what's on the outside" she said and went out the door leaving Ed open mouthed and horrified at the front door.

Ed turned to Sig.

"Can I please go see him" Ed begged. Sig looked from Ed, to the door of Al's room, and back again. He nodded his head. Ed smiled, and went to the door.

There was two chairs at the bed, and Ed sat in the one farthest away, too get a good view of the beautiful day passing out the window, and Al.

Al long brown hair was down, and sprawled across the pillows, he was breathing deeply, and his now auto-mail arm was red around what was flesh. The same hard cold metal, that Al had been so happy to be rid of…was back.

Ed rubbed his eyes, and stared at the right arm that was skin again. He did not deserve what he got, and Al didn't deserve what he lost. It was so mixed up, and Ed couldn't remember any of it.

He had watched as Al suffered for that one night, and those four years…and now this. Suddenly Al head flipped, and his right hand was propping up his head, and his other metal arm was tapping on his thigh...he was actually awake obviously.

"It's not something you're made me do, I did it on my own accord" Al said. Ed heart thumbed, he finally talked. Ed swallowed.

"You…still didn't have to" Ed said. "You lost…so much" Ed said clenching his fist.

"You got what you lost back too" Al said. Al laughed softly.

"Trust me Ed…I would rather lose a few limbs than have lived alone for ever. I mean I had nothing without some one to make my life a living hell, getting sick….freaking out when people called you short…which you are" Al said, and Ed could just see the smirk on his face, even though Al still wouldn't face him.

Ed smirked, and almost laughed. That's the Al he remembered.

"Yeah, we really banged ourselves up this time" Ed said.

"Yeah" Al replied almost whispering. Ed could tell he was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked him.

"Ed do you remember anything from the transmute" Al asked still taping his fingers. Ed realized he was actually coordinating it better than when Ed, himself had auto-mail for the first time.

"No…only vague memories and they're really strange" Ed answered.

"Me too…." Al said, and then he winced as if he'd been hurt or something.

"What?' Ed said alert.

"Nothing" Al replied dully.

"Well I'm sure your tired so, I'll leave" Ed said, and Al shook his head slowly, and listening as the door shut.

"Like I'll get any sleep" Al muttered to himself.

But soon he was asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winry came in about the same time Izumi came home.

"How's Al doing" Winry asked taking off her jacket and putting it on the rack.

"He's fine" Ed replied.

"You saw him?" Izumi asked.

"Uh….yeah...I did, and he did talk to me" Ed said.

"Good, Good" Izumi said.

&&&&&&

Al sat up in bed, his brown hair wandering around his shoulders. Ed, and Izumi came in. he smiled at them.

"I've been meaning to talk to you both for a while now, I need to tell you something" she paused looking at both boys. She went on "You two have barely no memories from the transmutation, well….I was thinking…I think that what you two experienced is exactly how Ed, brought Al's body back.

"Except it was..."experienced" different, or covered different. Like a metaphor for the same exact thing, it was kind of like a metaphor, or a mix of the night you tried to bring back your Mother, and the night you brought Al's body back.

"Actually what would make even more since is a mix of what happened when you did have the philosopher's stone, and when you don't. Ed you had the stone when you brought his body back, and you didn't have it when you tried to bring back Trisha.

It's all a metaphor, or a mix of other transmutation. Other transmutations that were in Al's memory, he put all of himself into that Trans, and that included his memories. So what you two experienced isn't what happened at all, it's all a mix of Al's memories" Izumi finished.

"That would since, because we both can't remember barely any of it, because we didn't need to, cause it was already there" Ed said.

Izumi shook her head.

"So what really happened?" Al said.

"You don't know, you can't remember, and even if you did it wouldn't be what really happened. So no body knows" Izumi said.

"That's why I find out so amazing that Ed is whole, and you managed to get his body, his mind, and his soul back...that's amazing. And you'll never know how you did it. I mean you didn't even have the stone, and you managed it" Izumi said.

"That's why Al's arm and left were taken because he put all of himself into it" Ed said. Al's eyes widened.

"So it wasn't for you" Al asked.

"Some of it was, but the other was just because you…committed a sin" Ed said. Al smirked.

"The left arm of of sin and the right leg of sin" Al whispered to himself so lowly no one could hear.

A/N- I'm done with this chappie finally! So now all that far out there stuff is made scince of! LOL. Yeah well No flames, and please review!..p.s. sorry if it's still too far out there.

Chapter ten coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Beginning Again

Chapter ten: Beginning Again.

(This ties in with the first chapter) Also please read the authors note after you read this chapter, it's right at the bottom, and very important.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A low moan came from Al as he awoke, he hadn't opened his eyes. He had just kind of came out of darkness. He searched the room until the saw a small shaking from; Ed was whimpering and holding a bloody stump that had been his right arm.

"Brother!" Al cried, and he ran over to him and picked him up. He realized how small his brother was…and he realized he couldn't feel Ed's blood trickling down his arm like it was, and his warmth...he couldn't feel.

"What happened to you brother….me….what happened to me" Al asked his voice small and frantic.

"I-I'm sorry Al, I sacrificed my arm in exchanged for your soul, and attached it to the armor in the corner" Ed whispered tear going down his cheeks.

"I don't understand Ed, your calculations weren't flaud...or... anything" Al said still cradling his brother in his arms.

"It's wasn't the math, it was us" Ed whispered wincing, and then he went limp against Al's cold metal. Al stood up, not even feeling the weight of his brother's body.

He didn't remember getting to the door, he remembered he opened Winry's front door, and then fell to his metal knees.

"Please help him, he'll bleed to death" Al begged. Pinako's famous pipe fell from her mouth and clacked on the wooden floor.

"Alphonse" Winry whispered. Pinako looked from Winry, to the big metal thing, to the limp bloody Edward in its arms. Pianko's eyes narrowed as she realized what happened.

They got Ed's bleeding under control, and then bandaged him up.

&&&&&&

The front door busted open for a second time that night, and a black-haired man came in through the door. He looked at the blonde boy back to the short woman.

"You have no business here" Pinako said.

"I think I do, I got the letters these boys have been sending to Hoenheim, obviously their father-

"You know where our dad is?" Al interrupted.

"No, in fact we've been looking for him a long time as well…if you boys did what I think you did…..I've never seen such a positive reaction before. If you can do that and survive, their dad just made my list. Give me a call…..or you could live as a cripple the rest of your life" he said, and left.

Pinako glared after him.

xXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months later…

Eleven year old Ed with a new auto-mail arm, and left leg stood with his brother trapped within a metal prison. They watched their house go up in flames, and in the dark left the only family they had left, behind.

So they set off into the rising sun to begin their journey, or rather, to begin the already began.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed opened his eyes, and saw his younger brother smiling at him. (We're back with the original story now). After six weeks of pain, and fever Al was better, and his auto-mail was working for him.

Though both brothers were weak, Al from the auto-mail, and the alchemic power he used making to do the trans, Ed just because his body wasn't used to moving yet, he'd been dead. They were still at Izumi's, though Winry had left three days ago.

The phone ran, Izumi picked it up, her black strands of hair falling over the phone.

"Hello' she said. She paused, and then held the phone out to one of the boys. Al grabbed it from her.

"Hello" Al said.

"Alphonse" the deep droning voice of Roy Mustang came from the other line.

"Yes Fuhrer" Al said, Ed half laughing in the back ground.

"Al…I'm not the President...yet" Roy breathed.

"Oh that's right I'm sorry. It's just that it's taking you a long time to get up to the top" Al said, by now Ed was laughing loudly in the back ground. (King Bradley a.k.a. Pride is dead, but some one took his place, and Roy hasn't gotten president yet).

Al could hear the agitated tone in Roy's voice.

"I know your still grieving about Ed's death, ( and obviously you feel the need to take his place) but, we need you too come and finish what you started" Roy said. Al's face went red, and he put his hand on the receiver's mouth piece.

"Ed…Ed shut up, stop laughing! Roy still thinks your dead" Al said. Ed stopped laughing.

"Let me see the phone" Ed said. Al held it back.

"No" Al said not wanting Ed to do anything stupid.

"Come on Al, it'll be funny" Ed said. Al glared at him, then Ed got up and tried to snatch the phone from Al, but he held it over his head. Ed couldn't reach it. (I should tell you, that the reason this is sappy/happy is…it's supposed to be a sign of relief for the brothers).

"Dammit...this isn't fair Al" Ed said trying to reach it. Ed jumped abruptly, and got the phone. Al crossed his arms. Al covered his face, wondering what he was about to do.

"Hello jack-ass" Ed said.

"W-who is this?" Roy asked. Ed laughed.

"Ed…Edward Elric" Ed answered, Al faced was drained of color, and Izumi was readying her foot to kick Ed in the face.

"What the hell! Your dead…get your asses down here, we're going to talk this out" and then there was a click.

"What have you done?" Al asked.

"Nothing, he obviously has a plan...right Ed" Izumi said.

"Well not really" Ed muttered. Izumi punched him. Ed got up from the floor, and groaned.

&&&&&&

Ed put Al's two suitcases up above their seat. Al sat down, and crossed his legs. Ed assumed his regular position, looking out the window. It was quiet the whole ride there, neither of the boys having anything to say.

Now they were close once again, and everything seemed right.

&&&&&

Ed had covered his head with his brown jacket, people giving him strange looks. He finally knocked on Mustangs door, and was told to come in.

When both brothers entered the room, they got paper, and pencils; and the pencils holder hurled at them.

"How your standing in front of me I don't know" Roy said calmly. Both brothers took a seat in chairs in front of his desk. Roy stood up, leaning his hands against the desk.

"You faked your own death?, you woke up in morgue?" Roy asked pacing.

"No" Ed answered.

"Then how the hell-but he let the sentence hang. Al had on Ed's red jacket, and white gloves. His auto-mil hidden, but there was a flaw, something that had slipped their minds.

Ed's right arm now skin, was showing, they hadn't even thought of covering it. Mustang noticed this, and he knew the only way that could happen. Al shook his arms, and sat back in the chair, he hadn't meant to do this he was just trying to get comfortable.

His auto-mail glinted from the sunlight coming off the windows. It was his wrist; Roy grabbed Al and made him stand up.

"Hey!" both brothers voice united in protest. Roy who was ticked off, took off Al's red jacket, and then went over to Ed and did the same thing. Al's auto-mail arm rested on his hip, and Ed's right arm rested on his hip also.

"I'll be damn" Roy said.

Ed snatched his jacket from the chair, Al did the same thing. Roy smirked.

"Two sins now, you boys are just asking for death….but your secret is safe with me" Roy said smirking. Ed smirked too, and Al smiled.

"How are you going to hide, people think your dead, and you certainly can't walk around with the jacket over your head the rest of your life" Roy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that after this assignment, we're out of here for good" Ed said.

Roy said nothing but, smirked.

&&&&&

They came out of the central, the sun now coming down behind the clouds. Trees casting their looming shadows over the pavement. It was silent between them as Ed got a taxi.

They got in, and drove slowly to the train station; they paid the driver and got out. The sun was now almost completely down, and the last train was packed with people trying to get on. Ed showed them his state alchemist badges, and they smiled and let them board the train.

They sat on the only two available seats across from each other, and Ed's gold wandering eyes looked out the window. The train whistle blew loudly as the last passengers got on, and then the train started moving.

Al smiled at Ed, a smile that said everything that needed to be said. A smile that Ed returned, he had missed that warm smile...the smile that reassured him everything was going to be okay, that they were together and that's all the mattered.

"Well let's go finish what we started" Al said. Ed smirked, and replied:

"No, we're just beginning.

.FIN.

A/N- Okay people, I'm looking for ideas, or anything that might give me a head start on a plot for a story, or a whole plot. I know I'm asking a lot, but I will give you credit for it. Please help me out here! all suggestions will be looked over, and none will be over-looked. The one that I think has the suggestion that best suits my writing style will be picked.

The person that gave me the best suggestion will also help me title the story, although I'll probably put my little twist in it. Please know I'm not trying to steal any one's ideas, and I'm not mocking any one. This is an innocent cry for help, so I won't have to be away for a week, or two. Cause I've run out of ideas for stories.

Thank you, and God Bless.

EarthxAngel

Love too all!


End file.
